And Then There Was Ben... Again
And Then There Was Ben... Again is the first episode of the first season and the series premiere of Ben 10 Z: The Story of Benjamin Helios. Its sneak peek aired on October 10, 2013. Summary Ben is back! Well, a new Ben is here now; Benjamin Helios! On the way home from school he meets the genius Azmuth and is hooked into a world he knew nothing about. Episode Prologue: Mr Matador, King of the Empire We start on a deserted planet, with only derelict buildings inside. A rather tall, slightly built Spanish man is seen inside of one, sitting on a half-destroyed throne. There is a knock on the door. sarcastically: Is it the landlord? Voice: No.. It's me, your son! Sergio Matador? Matador: Come in. A small Spanish boy -similar-looking to a young Rex Salazar- walks in, smiling. Matador: Has it been completed? Matador: Yes, father. Your highest ranked force, Genesis, has killed Ben Tennyson and his friends. Matador: Have you got his alien watch? Matador: Indeed, father. He shows the now-red Omnitrix. He slams it and transforms into a Pyronite. Matador: You have proven me wrong, son. I thought you were useless and I would have to kill you, like I did to your mother. The Matador family cannot except failures. Sergio: Indeed, father. Mother was weak and useless. Matador: Now, Sergio. Our next target; Turn Earth into a slave planet for my orginasation, The Empire. Your gift is the Omnitrix. You have earnt it. Sergio reverts, surprised. Matador: Really?! Thank you, father! Mr. Matador smiles. Matador: Son, you truly are a Matador. We once again see the planet, as the screen fades out. Episode: Ben Helios: Guardian of Thrae, The New Earth Just a few minutes after the end of school, a young boy named Benjamin 'Ben' Helios (similar looking to Kenny Tennyson) walks out. He seems happy, probably because the Summer Holiday had just begun. Ben: Finally! No more stupid lessons! It's SUMMER! A car pulls up. A man, similar to looking to Helios, rolls down the window. Ben: Dad! You finally decided to take me home! Helios: Hey, it's the last day of school. This is probably what you wanted the most! walking into the car: You got that right! The car drives off. As soon as every child was gone, a flash happens. Out of the flash comes Azmuth. Azmuth: Benjamin Helios, not at school. I guess the last hope is home... Azmuth creates a flash and walks into it. Song The car parks in front of the house. Ben runs out and opens the door. He greets his mum as he bolts past her. Her mum is shocked. Helios: The last time he ran like that was when he was three, when he saw that puppy... Azmuth is seen in Ben's bedroom, reading a Sumo Slammer X comic. He looks disgusted. Azmuth: Dragon-riding circle men? Wow, these planet's inhabitats are lacking intelligence more than I thought.. Ben walks in. Azmuth looks up, shocked. Ben: Oh... my God. You're, you're... YOU'RE AZMUTH, CREATOR OF THE OMNITRIX PROTOTYPE, UNITRIX AND OMNITRIX! Why are you reading Sumo Slammers X: The Story of Ishiyama? Azmuth: Well, I wasn't really reading the comic, I was merely looking at the idiocity of it. You must be Benjamin Helios Ben: Hey... Sumo Slammers X isn't stupid. And, how the hell do you know my name? Azmuth: You're the biggest fan of Ben 10 that is still living so I decided to give you... this! A ball capsule appears in Ben's hand. He opens it. But he doesn't seems as happy as Azmuth thought... Ben: Is this some replica of the Omnitrix, for being the biggest fan? Boo... Azmuth: Gasp No! It is your very own Omnitrix, the Heliostrix! Ben: Wha.. Really.. Thanks... Uh- Azmuth: Choose a sentence and finish it. Ben: Th-thank you, Sir! Azmuth: Now, I must tell you something... Ben: Oh, you can tell me anything, sir! Azmuth: You are the new Ben 10. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is... Ben: He can't be... Azmuth: Dead. Ben has tears running down his face. Azmuth could feel his sadness. Azmuth: I was told this morning. He was killed by the evil force, The Empire. They took over your original homeplanet, Earth. in an angry voice: I-I'll.. I'LL KILL THOSE IDIOTS!!! Azmuth: You need to find all Ben's friends; they will provide useful information on the Empire. They once faced them! However, they lost, dreadfully... Well, the world's future is in your hands! Goodbye and good riddance! Azmuth teleports. Ben: So, I am the Guardian of Earth... The next Ben 10... I can't wait to tell all my friends! Azmuth reappears. Azmuth: By the way, you must keep this a secret. Ben: No.. What... I... Aw.... Azmuth teleports again. Epilogue: Ben Helios Must Die About two days after the main episode, we return to the deserted planet. The young boy, Sergio, is seen walking to the building we first saw. Matador: Finally, I am here again. He knocks on the door, which breaks it down. Sergio: Father, looks like we a new challenge... He holds a picture of Ben Helios. He gets a lighter and slowly burns the picture as the screen turns black... End Events *Ben and Azmuth meet for the first time. *Ben is gifted with the Heliostrix (Omnitrix V). *Ben Tennyson is dead. *The Summer Holidays begins. Characters Heroes *Ben Helios *Azmuth Villains *Mr. Matador *Sergio Matador Aliens Used *None Other *Mr. Helios *Mrs Helios Trivia *The number '26' was used in 2 of the 3 timestamps. This is because Ben 10 Z takes place in Earth-26. *Sumo Slammers X: The Story of Ishiyama is a parody of Ben 10 Z: The Story of Benjamin Helios. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres